1. Field
The present disclosure pertains to a pressure control ventilation or volume control ventilation or pressure support system configured to control a pressure or flow generator to apply an intra-pulmonary percussive ventilation therapy regime to a pressurized flow of breathable gas during baseline ventilation therapy of pressure control ventilation, volume control ventilation, pressure support ventilation or pressure regulated volume control ventilation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Intra-pulmonary percussive ventilation (IPPV) has been used to support secretion mobilization in patients. IPPV typically delivers lower amplitude bursts of gas (˜60 lpm) at a high frequency (2 to 6 Hz) to the lungs along with a therapeutic inspiratory and expiratory flow of gas at a typical breath rate. This results in internal percussion of the lungs that opens the airways and improves mucus clearance. One of the devices used for this purpose is the Percussionator. The Percussionator is a standalone device external to a ventilator and is used in conjunction with normal operation of the ventilator. When this device, and/or other similar devices are used to ventilate a patient, IPPV delivery leads to hyperinflation (e.g., high mean airway pressure). A user accordingly manually adjusts settings for tidal volume, pressure control, inspiratory pressure alarm limits, and other alarm limits. Such IPPV delivery is connected to the patient circuit externally and the ventilator does not control the IPPV delivery. This provides additional tidal volume delivered to the patient in addition to the tidal volume delivered by the ventilator and leads to hyperinflation.